villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baxter (Red Dwarf)
Baxter is the recurring antagonist from the Red Dwarf Series VIII who appears as the secondary antagonist in both parts of Pete and as a minor antagonist in Only the Good... He is a prisoner from the Red Dwarf penal area (or so called The Tank) and often bullies the others. He was portrayed by Ricky Grover. Personality Baxter is a large and aggressive criminal with short, dark hair and beard. He is well-known for his violent behavior and casual disregard for his own safety. Actually, he looks so dangerous that "grizzly bears run screaming from him" (according to Rimmer). He drinks illegal alcohol which is " about 300% proof". When he once plays poker and runs out of money, he bets his right testicle on a pair of Jacks. It is unknown why exactly he ended up in prison, probably an act of violence or smuggling alcohol. He is also a member of Canaries who are sent first to any dangerous situation. Baxter obviously appears only on one of their actions (catching Pete) which he joins for fun. He is partially smart, as he believes to defeat Tyrannosaur Rex because it has too little arms. He is sometimes followed by his two gorillas. History Pete I Baxter firstly appears when he bullies the Cat during the lunch time, convincing him of spilling his soup. He shoves the Cat's head into the food dispenser, orders hot Bovril and then steals his lunch tray. As a revenge, Kryten uses the time wand to turn Baxter's roast chicken into a live chicken. One of his toadies laughs at the situation until Baxter his him hardly in the face. When Baxter looks around to find the the source of the anomaly, he sees the Cat laughing. Baxter jumps at him, only to be frozen by the time wand in mid-air along with the rest of the crew. Pete II Baxter is one of the Canaries who are sent to eliminate the Tyrannosaurus Rex named Pete rampaging through Red Dwarf's cargo decks. He and another prisoner Kill Crazy decide to challenge the dinosaur in hand-to-hand fight, believing in their victory. However, they then attack Rimmer and Lister, steal their time wand and immediately use it against the duo. It causes their bodies get into a different time stream, so when two criminals start beating Rimmer and Lister, the duo doesn't feel anything. Baxter and Kill Crazy run with the time wand nevertheless, but as they can't use it properly, it turns them into apes. Only the Good... When Kryten wants to get his revenge on Lister for pranking him, he steals Baxter's stash of illegal alcohol and hides it in Rimmer's and Lister's cell. When they find out and learn their cell is going to be searched, they try to drink it all. However, the hooch is a poor alcohol, so the duo gets completely drunk after their first swig. When Baxter finds out what happened to his hooch, he threatens to do something very unpleasant to Rimmer and Lister when they get out of hospital. The duo and their friends then decide to escape The Tank before it is too late. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Smugglers Category:Addicts Category:Criminals Category:Gamblers Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Inmates Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful